1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic gaming machine such as a slot machine, in which after betting playing mediums such as tokens and executing a game, the number of playing mediums is determined in response to the result of game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional slot machine includes a plurality of reels rotate all at once to start a game when the player operates a start lever after inserting one or more tokens. Each of the reels stops automatically after a fixed time has elapsed or stops sequentially by the operation of a stop button switch by the player, and one of the symbols printed on a peripheral surface of the reels stop on a predetermined stop line, whereby a combination of symbols is generated. When this combination of symbols coincides with one of several kinds of predetermined symbol combinations a predetermined number of tokens are paid.
In the conventional slot machine, however, the importance of the game is attached to whether or not the predetermined combination of symbols is established. Thus the number of tokens to be paid is responsive to the combination mode of the symbols in a one to one, fixed relation to predetermined combinations. Information about the operation and how the number of tokens to be paid is determined is not given to the player. Accordingly, a problem is that the content of game is simple, the game is not so interesting and there is little expectation on the number of tokens to be paid.